1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to roller footwear devices, such as roller skis and roller skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In road traffic on roller skis and roller skates, it is desirable to be able to effect controlled braking, primarily in order to avert mishaps, such as collisions, running down pedestrians and driving off the established roadway. This applies especially to road traffic in undulating terrain. Different arrangements are known for braking roller skis involving, for example, brake-actuating by hand or with a ski pole. Common to this type of braking arrangement is that a certain time is required to effect braking. The brake-actuating with a ski pole is, moreover, difficult to carry out especially in a critical situation where rapid braking is necessary. A common disadvantage with these braking arrangements is that they place a restriction on the movement of at least one arm which ought to be free so that the skier can preserve his or her balance.
Braking arrangements are also known based on application by the skier's heel, for example, by twisting to the side relative to the normal position. However, the freedom of movement is small for this portion of the body and it can be reduced still further in an awkward situation where rapid braking is essential.